


Valentine's Day

by supermariogirl



Series: The Kippea Collection(Non-Placeverse) [10]
Category: Luigi's Mansion (2001), Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gift Giving, Secret Relationship, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 17:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermariogirl/pseuds/supermariogirl
Summary: King Boo gives Peach a small gift.





	Valentine's Day

"King Boo? Is that you?" Peach asked, leaning against her balcony to see the ghost king himself. "It's a little late, don't you think?"

"I know, but I wanted to give you something, dear." King Boo told her. It was a beautiful starry night and Peach was getting ready for bed.

"Alright, come on up." she said. He floated up onto the balcony. "What is it?"

"A little gift, for Valentine's Day." he replied. "Close your eyes."

She closed her eyes and he put something in her hands. The princess opened her eyes and gasped.

It was a beautiful silver necklace with a purple jewel on it, which was shaped like a heart. "For me?"

"Yes, it's for you." he told her, floating closer. "We've been together for almost a year, I wanted to show how much I love you."

"Oh, you silly balloon. I already love you. Just you being by my side makes me happy." she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and he blushed a light blue.

"Thank you, Peachy." he told her.

"No, thank you." she countered. "For loving me, even if it's a secret."

"Don't worry, someday there will be a day where we won't have to hide our love." the ghost king assured her. "But until then," he kissed her cheek in return. "Happy Valentine's Day."


End file.
